Ashtai
Description Appearance Ashtai takes shape as a colossal mass of oil. Their vaguely humanoid form gives off the colour of an oil spill (blues, greens, and purples) rather than deep black. They wear robes of ever changing colour, though these never deviate from their preferred palette. On their head is a broken crown. They have no facial features, and their hands have five fingers that constantly drip. They carry a large black staff made of an unknown metal. Where there should be feet, there is instead a pool of oil; always flowing, never growing. Personality Ashtai is a god of chaos and evil. They maintain the pacts between warlocks and patron, and will sometimes alter the terms of those agreements. They also arrange contracts between gods, creating a basis for the pantheons. Ashtai will also find petty criminals in the world and turn them into murderers, or worse. Nicknames Ashtai goes by several names, and hardly ever their own, such as: The Keeper of Pacts, The Pact Keeper, The Corruptor, The Corrupting Oil, The King of Criminals, The Patron of Patrons, and The Oily Evil. Origin Rise to God Hood Before Ashtai ascended to godhood, they were a Lich in ancient Wandrossa. Ashtai gave his power to many people, making him a primary patron to undying warlocks. He would often lend his power to the leaders of criminal syndicates so they could retain influence over their members. He soon became the King of criminals. One day while overseeing his criminal empire he was approached by a strong looking human man wearing silvered armor. This human claimed to be a paladin sent to vanquish Ashtai. Ashtai shot bolts of eldritch energy that simply passed through the paladin, leaving a sense of some sort of disturbance in the air which caused him to flee to his phylactery. Standing over his phylactery was the paladin, who poured a strangely colored oil over it. Ashtai fell to their knees as the oil consumed his phylactery and then his body. Little did the paladin know, however, that whomever had given him the oil had intentions for Ashtai other than death. Ashtai grew in size as a writhing oily mass, Power suffusing their very form, and a rift tore open wrenching them from the material plane. Ashtai appeared at the feet of Indronyx, being welcomed into the pantheon. Major Events 9K3 The Wrath of Indronyx: Ashtai did not have much involvement during this war amongst gods. However, they did send a several warlocks to assist in the success of the All Mighty Dark Two, Indronyx. Minor Events 9K2 Ashtai raised a temple in the city of Bygrove, and started gaining followers. 9K3 With the help of Charlemagne "The Great," Ashtai started the first thieve's guild in Wandrossa. Located under their temple, it will hopefully prove to be a safe space for rogues, and other criminal types. Chosen Ones Plutari, The Oily Ooze- Plutari is a former Undying Warlock who caught the eye of Ashtai. Ashtai used their oil and transformed the former warlock into The Oily Ooze. Plutari is now a gargantuan ooze made of oil. He can use the various spells he had as a warlock. He will use his various magic to disguise him self in the form he had before this transformation in order to walk around in broad day light. Sometimes his form will appear to leak oil. He goes from town to town spreading the oil of corruption into people he meets. Especially those who seek to spread law in the land. He even on occasion will eat with government officials just to slip oil into their drinks or food and corrupt them. References DMDave - This is the creator of all of Wandrossa as well as a whole lot more DnD content. Patreon - This is where Gods of Wandrossa takes place as well as where you can show your support. Instagram @dungeonmasterdave Facebook @DMDave